


Sitting waiting wishing

by NumberOneRaptor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberOneRaptor/pseuds/NumberOneRaptor
Summary: Just a slowburn





	Sitting waiting wishing

Alexis had become the only thing he thought of most days. There was just something about her that he couldn't shake. Maybe it was the fact the only time they ever really got to talk was in the middle of fucking. The moments when their mouths were looking for some unexplored spot on the other. Did they really love each other or did they just enjoy how they made the other feel in bed? Most days Mako hoped what they felt was actual love. It had been so long since he lost his wife and daughter, on top of losing Rat. He just wanted to feel….something other then anger and contempt towards the world. Today was the same as every other day. Mako spent most of the day at the garage where he worked, then went home and hoped he heard from Alexis. Some days he wouldn't hear from her at all and others she wouldn't leave him alone. The days she refused to leave are the ones he wished would never end.   
Alexis would bombard him with kisses whenever she got the chance. It didn't matter if they were in private or someplace public. Mako had become accustomed to having Alexis at his place. It was almost like she belonged there. He was ever thankful that he managed to find a place to call home where he wouldn't have to worry about scavenging for food or being hunted down just for showing some form of affection towards someone. Without realizing it, before he could fully react, Alexis was smashing her lips into his. After a few seconds, realizing what was happening, nothing else mattered. Mako would wrap his hands around her waist. It was almost as if the two melted into each other. Her lips felt like a dream, tasted like a sweet honey.


End file.
